Lost: Madisons Verison
by SPDrAnger006
Summary: This story is about a young girl that gets on "Flight 815" to go to California to visit her Dad for the fall break. But when the plane crashes her plans change. Now her, and the 43 other survivors have to fend for their selves, and learn how to work together. They will have to face many enemies, even a monster that they can t even see. Will she survive with them?
1. Chapter 1

**My Story of Lost**

**Introduction**

_**This story of Lost is about a teenage girl, who is on Oceanic Flight 815. She was traveling with her mother who lives in Sydney Australia. It is now fall break over in Sydney, and now our young traveler who is Madison Monroe, flies over to Los Angeles, California to visit her father for the next two weeks. But she will be telling her story about what had happen to her, and her mother when flight 815 does not land in Los Angeles, California. This is her story.**_

I was at the Sydney airport waiting in line with my mother, who was traveling with me to Los Angeles, California. I'm on my way to visit my father for my two-week break, as I usually do. I was getting very annoyed with my mother, and I was excited when the clock hit another minute. I can't wait to see him again, my mother and I don't get along very well, especially when it came to this. I am now a senior in high school, and eighteen years old. I think I am old enough to fly on my own don't you think.

We now have stood in the line in the exact same spot over the past fifteen minutes, because the guy in front of us is yelling something about his dead father, or something like that. I can`t really make it out. Finally he leaves and there are now two other people in front of us. A middle-aged guy, and a Chinese or Korean, couple. I'm also not for sure what type of race they are. They gotten their tickets with a little difficultly, because they did not speak English. It was my mother and I`s turn. We got our pass ports out, and had gotten our tickets as well.

We got to the gate and the person asked for our tickets and welcomed us on Oceanic Flight 815. I thought that was a weird name for a plane, but whatever. My mother gave the ticket to the woman at the door of the plane, she pointed to our seats. We both thanked her, and went on our way. When we were passing by other people, I notice the guy who was yelling at the front desk person. He still seemed pretty upset about what ever happened. Then I notice a bald guy, and he saw me looking at him, and he smiled at me, and I smiled back. We sat in the middle section of the plane.

Before we took off, a fat guy came running on the plane, and he had curly hair, he was sweaty, probably from running. Then the pilot came over the intercom.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen on Oceanic Flight 815, its going to be a long flight, so please sit back and relax, but first give your full attention to the flight attendance." The pilot said.

"Hi If you would give your full attention to us please, were going to give instructions if anything happens to the plane. If you see the please buckle seat belt sign blink on, please do so. Second, if the air masks pops up from above you. Just reach for that and make sure you put that around you nose and mouth. That is all, if you need anything, just push the call button above your seat, and we will come to you whenever we can. Thank you enjoy flight, and have a nice ride." The Flight Attendance told us.

After they gave us our instructions, I heard a "ding" sound and I looked up seeing that it was the "put on the seat belt sign lit up," and my mom told me to put it on. So I did. A couple of rows in front of me I saw a man looking a women in a picture he was holding. Of course I did not know why he was looking at the women in the photo, but I was still curious. I went back to what I was going to do, I got my mp3 player out of my bag I brought on the plane with me, and put on my headphones, and started to listen to Driveshaft`s one hit wonder called, "We Are Everybody." That is my favorite band. A couple of hours, and a few bathroom breaks later. The pilot unexpectedly, started to talk again.

"Sorry for the interruption folks, we have been off course for a couple of hours now, we will have to turn back around, and try to get back with radio tower and see if they can help us. So try to relax, and sorry for the delay." The pilot told everyone.

I was really excited to go see my dad, but now I would have to wait for another day because, the pilot got off course. Oh well. I went back to my music, and grab my pillow and started to go to sleep, when all of a sudden, the plane started to shake. The light that said to put your seat belts on went on again. I had gotten a little worried, and it seemed like my mother did too. We both quickly got our seat belts on, there were a few more bumps. Then out of know where, the air masks came out. I look at my mother who told me to put it on.

As soon as I did, the plane started to shake again. Then I could see the clouds clear as day. The plane broke apart into two pieces that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lost**

I awoken, in a middle of a lot of trees. I had no idea where I was. I shot up, when I did, I was in a lot of pain. I notice it was my side, it was cut badly. I finally notice, that we had just crashed. I was worried. I look around to see if my mom was nearby. I stood up very slowly, the pain was over whelming me. All of the sudden, I hear a groan a few miles away from me. I started to run/limp over to the noise. I finally arrived, and it was my mother.

I crouch down beside her. I was so shocked of what the plane crash had given her. She had an open cut on her leg, multiple cuts on her chest, and her shirt was tear up like something attacked her. Then she had a big slice on her right arm. I did not know what to do. So I started to scream out for help.

"Please, is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me! Please I need help!" I yelled.

I did not want to be out here alone, if my mother had passed on, over night because, of her injuries. Then I decided to take action, and build a fire, like my father had taught me when we went out camping, when my family was together. I made sure that my mom was comfortable enough, and I did let her know that I was going to be gone for a little while, and be back with some wood, and possibly food for us to eat. I got up, I did forget about my cut on my side, when I gotten up quickly. I won't forget that again. I finally gathered enough wood for the fire. I did not have enough room in my hands to gather some food. So I went back to where my mother and I were going to stay for a while, and put the wood down.

"Mom I will be right back don't worry I'll be back soon." I told her even know I knew she couldn't hear me.

It only took me about 10-15 minutes to find a few mangoes, bananas, and cocoanuts for us to drink, and eat for the night. I finally got a fire started, and for a strong rock to crack open the cocoanut for us to drink the milk. Then I cut up the mango, and opened a banana for us to eat. I did hear a few muffles coming from my mom. I looked over and saw that she was starting to wake up. This will be a long night for the both of us. My cut on my leg started to hurt. I knew the mom's cuts were going to be a lot worse than mine.

I walked over to her quickly, so she wouldn't be worried or moving around too much to look for me. I knew she would be in too much pain to even to try to get up. I saw her eyes open, she looked worried, and also frightened. She started to move a bit but I stopped her.

"Mom, Mom, please relax. If you move to much the pain will hurt worse." I assured her.

"Where...where are we?" She asked, she sounded parched.

"I don't know mom. We crashed on an island I think. I did find some food, and wood for us to eat and make a fire though. Hopefully there is someone out here and we can make friends we them, and you can feel better soon. Do you want some coconut milk to drink?" I informed her.

She gave me a small nod. I went to the cocoanut I cracked open, and thought to myself thank you that any of the milk did not spill out. I let my have some of it. I let her know that there were only two that I found so far, and that I will fine more in the morning, since it was getting dark. I did not want to be out there in the jungle alone. She took a few more sips, before it was gone. I then gave her a few banana slices, and fed theme to her. After that she dozed off for the night. I whispered her a goodnight, and put in a few more fresh wood into the fire, and dozed off myself.

The next morning, I had realized that the plane had crashed the previous day. I thought it was a bad dream, or something. But it wasn't. Then I almost forgotten about my mom, and that she was badly injured. I quickly went over to her, to make sure she was still breathing. I looked at her chest to see if it was moving, and it was moving very slowly. She was getting worse, before she was getting any better. Something snapped inside of me. I needed to take action before I lost my mother.

Then I heard something behind me. I thought it was someone who saw me when I hurried over to my mother. So I started to yell.

"Hello! Is anyone there!? Hello!" But there was no reply.

I know that I had not drink-en any water since the plane, I had thought I was just hearing things. So I was just standing up, then I hear that same noise again.

"Hello, Hello? Who's there?" Again nothing.

But then there was the noise again, but it gotten louder, and it sounded like there were chains on the person, or whatever it was out there. I was getting scared. If it was a someone from the plane that was a prisoner or something. I did not know what to do with my mother hurt. I was getting more scared by the minute, and it sounded like it was getting closer, and closer. I wasn't really paying any attention to anything else. But my mother caught my attention. She must have woken up when I was yelling. She was saying my name very silently though. So I barley herd her. I went over to her, and knelt down.

"Sweety, I... want you... to run, okay." She had told me.

I couldn't believe she just told me to run. While she was injured and could possibly die if I left her here. I couldn't, I just couldn't. I tried picking her up, but on my own I couldn't. With my leg injury, with my much pressure on it, and with her injuries she was not helping much at all. I tell myself, and take the fact that she was right. But also I felt guilty, because she was the one who took me, and raised me on her own, ever since I was six. I started to burst into tears.

"I love you so much mom, I really do. I'm so sorry I can't pick you up. I am, I love you." I was still crying when I said those words to her.

"Its ok honey. I know... that you tried... your best. I love you so... very much. I just want... you safe. I love you... and take good... care... of yourself Madison. I love you." She assured me.

I did not want to leave her, but I had no other choice. Before I left though, I gave her my jacket I had on, and put the food next to her just in case if I ran into anybody before I got to far away from where we were staying at. I gave her my final good-bye. Before I heard that thing again, I look at her for a few moments before running off. I had no idea where I was going. I guess I was running for at least three minutes. Before I notice, I was on sand, and bumped into someone, and knocked both of us down onto the sand.

"Whoa, what the heck dude?" I heard someone say.

The next thing I know, I get off the guy I bumped into. Then he is helping me up. I was shocked. That after what I did to him he helped me up. The guy I did run into had, blond short hair, along with blue eyes. I looked down and noticed that his left fingers had tape on them, and had something on them. He looked at least in his mid twenties. He was slim looking as well.

The other guy on the other hand, had a little more weight on him. He had brown curly hair, and brown eyes. I didn't really care at that point though. I was just really confused of where I was, and why these people didn't see me or search for other survivors from the plane. I was also just happy that there were other people as well, because I knew whatever was out there, they could help me.

More people started to come over to see what the commotion was. I couldn't count how many there were, but if I could have guess I would say at least a good 25, or more people here on the beach. Two of the group came up to the three of us. One of them a male, the other was a female. The guy I recognized right away. He was the guy who was yelling at the front desk guy at the airport. He came to me and he seemed really confused, and concerned of what just happened.

"Hey, what`s going on Charlie." He asked the guy who I ran into.

"Oh, nothing really. This girl just ran into me that's all." Charlie said.

"Who, are you? Were you on the plane? On flight 815?" The guy asked.

I did not know what to say. I just ran from a thing that was ion the jungle, and left my mother in the jungle with that thing. I was still in a bit of a shock of what I just done. I did reply by saying.

"Y-yes, I was on the plane. With my mother." Everybody was staring at me at first, but after I said that, they all started to talk quietly among themselves

"What`s your name? Wheres your mother at?" He asks me.

"My name is Madison Monroe. M-my mother just died an hour ago. I think." I replayed. I did not have the time, so I just told them that.

"Alright, follow me. I see that you injured your leg from the crash." He started to walk away. I wasn't sure if I should follow him but I did anyways.

About two minutes later we arrived at his tent, but it was not his tent. There was a man inside of it. He seemed like he was really banged up. There was stitches on his right side of his stomach. I don't like seeing other injuries on another person that I do not know. So I didn't pay any attention to him. I started paying attention to the man who was going to help with my leg. He turned around holding, some goze, peroxide, and bandages. I was a little scared about the peroxide. I do not like that stuff, and how it stings.

"Sorry I did not introduce myself out there. My name is Dr. Jack Shephard. Please just call me Jack though. I just going to clean this up for you and patch it up as well. It might sting for only a couple of seconds ok." He assured me.

He starts to pour it on the, I started gauze to get a little tense. I was getting ready for the sting. He puts it on, and surprisingly it only did hurt for a few seconds. He then rubs it around my cut. Then puts a huge bandage on it. I was glad that there was a doctor here. After that it puts the peroxide back into its proper place, and starts to ask a few more questions.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. My dad died back in Sydney. So I know how it feels to loose a parent. We had a big fight back in California, I wish he was here so I could apologize to him about the fight. Anyways, tell me about yourself if you're comfortable about it." I didn't want to at first but, I answered him any ways.

"I'm sorry to hear about your farther as well, and thank you for taking care of my leg. I was living with my mother in Sydney, and just going to visit my father in California for my fall break. I am eighteen, going to be nineteen soon." I did not want to tell him a whole a lot about myself so I only told him a little about what I was doing on the plane, and how old I was.

We were talking for a little while. Jack told me there are 48 of us that survived in the plane. Now with me in the picture, 49. He also told me it's only been three days since the crash, and told me how 6 people when up to find a single from a radio thin and two other people had found when they went to find the cockpit of the plane. Also how they all heard the same thing I had heard just an hour and a half ago. He told me that they also have a dog that survived. I was happy about that, because I do love dogs. Jack said that it belonged to a little boy named Walt, and that he would introduce me to him soon, and his father.

We talked a little bit more, when a women with curly brown hair came walking into the medical tent. She looked like she could be in her mid-twenties, or a little older. It seemed that Jack knew her, by the way he look up at her.

"Oh, I did not know that someone else was in here sorry." She was about to walk back out. But Jack stopped her.

"Hey Kate, it's alright. I was just cleaning her wound up, and just feeling her in what has happen in the last few days. Madison this is Kate. Kate this is Madison." Jack introduced us both to each other and we shook hands. "So what's up?" Jack asked Kate.

"It's nice to meet you Madison. Oh uh, it's Claire. She seems like she's in pain. Can you come and check on her?" Kate said.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Jack said, and Kate went back out.

"Hey, would it be alright if you are on your own for a little while? I need to go and check on someone." Jack asked me.

"Yeah sure, go do your thing." I told him. "I'll try to make some friends. Don't worry." After that he went out the medical tent, and I followed him out.

I was walking along the beach for a little while, when I notice the bald guy on the plane came up to me. He was holding two oranges, and put his hand out and gave me a look saying 'this is for you' kind of look. I took the orange, and smiled at him.

"I saw you on the plane. What`s your name?" He asked me after a little awkward silence.

"My name is Madison Monroe. Thanks for the orange. What`s yours?" I asked.

"My name is John Locke. Everybody has been calling me Locke though. I saw that you were with Jack, nice man, and one hell of a good doctor it seems like as well. So what were you doing on the plane?"

"Going to see my dad back in California. You?" I was starting to get a little uncomfortable with him. But I was just answering his questions, and eating my orange.

"I was going on a walk about, had a good time too. I think this is going to be just like it. Well without the whole crashing part." He started to laugh, and had to admit I kind of did too.

"Yeah, well at least were the lucky ones that survived right. Sorry if that sounded a little harsh." I said to him.

"No, you right. I do feel bad for the ones that did not survive the crash. What matters though is that were here, and there not. It sucks that you lost your mother, I heard you saying after you ran into Charlie. It sucks that all of this is happening instead of what our plans were going to be." Locke said.

"It was really nice meeting you, and all. Also thanks for the orange. But I'm going to go and just walk around a bit more. Thanks again." I was just getting a little tired, and was hoping to find something to build a tent or whatever these people were building.

"It was nice meeting you as well. If you need anything just let me know." He informed me. Then Locke went off doing he`s own thing.

The sun was ready to go down for the day. I was a little disappointed in myself for not making a tent, or asking anybody to help me. I was shy meeting people, and it never felt right just going up to a random person, and ask 'hey, can you help me build a tent,' I just didn't feel right about doing that. So I was just going to find a comfortable nice place in the sand on the beach. When suddenly, a man came to me. He seem to be in his early twenties, just like Kate. He also had brown hair, and was wearing a blue shirt, and blue jeans. I had to admit, was kind of cute.

"Hi, your Madison right?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" I asked a little confused.

"Hi, my name is Boone Carlyle. Jack asked me to make a tent for you. So I did. I will show you it, come on I won't bite." Boone said chuckling a bit. He handed me his hand, to help me up.

I did take it, and he pulled me up. I did froze a bit, because we got close to one another, and I could see his eyes were green. I like that color on guys. We walked a little while, until we came up to a small little tent looking thing. It had some of the plane part from it. There were three sides, and each were being held up by parts from bamboo trees. I went under the door, what was made up by towels. When I went in, there was a little bed made up for me, with blankets or towels that was for the bedding part. I also found an oceanic flight pillow that was for my head to lay down on. It was nice, this is where I was going to stay until rescue came. It wasn't home but it's better than nothing. I realized that Boone was in here as well.

"Thank you Boone. I don't know what to say." I said thanking him.

He chuckled a little bit before saying. "Its ok, I couldn't say no to Jack. Also I want to do something as well. So here I was making this for you. Hope you like it?" He asked. I noticed that he was blushing a little as well.

"Well thank you, it's better than nothing. I do like it, Boone. Thanks again." I said.

We both bid each other a goodnight. It was getting late. I lay down on the sand, and put the blanket over myself. It took me a little while to figure out a spot that was comfortable enough. I had dozen off, I don't know how long it was. Until I heard a strange noise. I ran outside of my tent to find everybody standing around, looking at the plane. I went in front of everybody, to see what it was. I found Jack, and the lady I had met from earlier. They looked a bit scared. Then Charlie, the guy I ran into, and found from Locke what his name was, came up next to us as well.

"What do you think is in there?" Charlie asked in no one in particular, I notice he had a British accent. He also seemed a whole lot of familiar as well.

Then Jack answers, "Its Sawyer."

Another guy comes up right behind Jack and says, "I'm right here. Jackass."

Jack seemed to get a little scared, then the guy who I assumed named Sawyer, shines a light at the plane. Jack quickly sees what it is, and tries to put down the flashlight. But it was too late. There were two pigs, I couldn't get a good look at them. They started to charge. When all the sudden Jack yells "RUN!" Everybody starts to run. I tried to get away from the crowd and from the pig looking things as fast as I could. I tripped, and Boone helps me up. The pigs run into the jungle. Then everybody stops running.

"What were those things?" Someone asks.

"Alright everybody, let's just go back to sleep and we can figure things out in the morning." Jack said.

While everybody else was heading back to their tents, Jack, Kate, Charlie, and two other other people I learn their names were, Sayid, and Michael came into the medical tent. So that Jack can check on Charlie's wound he had gotten when he fell from running from the pig looking things. We then started to talk about how we are going to get rid of the dead bodies that were in the fuselage.

"We need to do something about those bodies in there. They won't be in the plane for long." Jack said

"Get rid of them? It will take some time to bury all the bodies, even without shovels." Sayid replied back to Jack.

"Not bury them, we need to burn them." Jack said

"Burn them?" Kate gasped in shock.

"Look, I know this is wrong but. Believe me I don't like it either. But they will not be bury for very long if we do. Face it we have to do this." Jack said, not sounding very happy about his own idea.

"Well what about their religions, their faiths Jack. Are we going to break those?" Sayid said, with a little disappointment in his voice.

"Look, like I just said before. I don't like this as much as you guys do. But it's the only way, and we can also get rid of the fuselage." Jack said.

"I agree with Jack. I know I'm new around here. But he is right. God knows how long until something buries them back up again, only to be eaten. Also he is also right about having more room on the beach, and get rid of the fuselage as well." I replied standing up, while everybody else is staring right at me.

After that, and Charlie getting his wound patched up. Sayid, Kate, Charlie, Michael, and I headed back to our tents. I was a little sad about what we were doing to the bodies in the plane, but like Jack said before they weren't going to be bury for very long anyways. Then something just hit me. Pain started to grow in my chest, I realize it was my heart. I was starting to get worried for my mother. I just left her out there, with those things. I don't even know if she was even still alive. I will have to figure something out in the morning, and see if someone would come out and help me bury my mother. If she wasn't out there I would not know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Figuring out a Plan; Part 1**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or its characters. All rights to J.J Ambrams.**_

_**Episode: The White Rabbit/Day 6**_

The next morning I did not want to wake up. I didn't get any sleep that much, because I was thinking too much of my mother. I was worried about her. But I told myself I have to face the music. I got out from under my covers and got dress, then I walked out of my tent and noticing people doing their usual/own thing. Since I didn't really know anybody besides from the people Jack introduced me too, and Boone I went a little walk near the beach.

I was barley to the ocean when I saw someone swimming way out there. I look out farther, and notice someone else out there. Charlie is also noticing this too. He just stands there, I turn around and took a deep breath.

"Jack," I yell. "There`s somebody out there!"

Everybody on the beach hears me, even Charlie finally gets out of his daze. Jack runs over, with Kate, and Sayid close behind. Jack takes off his shirt and his shoes, and runs in the water then dives shortly after. Everyone is just watching, including me. Jack grabs the first person and starts to come back with him. Sayid runs in to help, along with Kate. Jack bends over to catch his breath. I realize the first person is Boone.

"There…there`s still…someone out there." Boone says catching his breath as well.

Jack stands back up, and searches for a minute then runs and dives again into the water. After a few minutes I go over to Boone to see if he was alright.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask him

"Yeah, but that women," he starts to say. "She needs help." He says pointing out in the water

"Jack is helping her," I assure him. "Don't worry take it easy?"

But when Jack comes back he has nobody in his arms this time. After a couple of minutes, Boone realizes this, and he gets up in confusion. I try to pull him back with me but he starts to walk threatening towards Jack. I started to get scared a bit.

"Hey, where is she," he starts. "Jack, where is she!?"

Kate stands beside Jack, and Sayid stands in front of both Jack, and Boone. Just in case anything happens. Jack is trying to catch his breath, while he answers his question. When he does his face looks sadden.

"I`m sorry, but she was too far out there," he says to him. "She was being pulled by the current." Boone looks really upset about this now.

"You could have left me out there," he says. "You could have saved her instead!" He said louder.

I look around a little embarrassed, for some reason, and see that everyone looks concerned and frighten by his sudden outburst. Jack is a little shaken up by the event, and now of Boone`s anger. At first Jacks looking for an answer to give to him, then he says.

"I`m sorry Boone, she was too far out," Jack said. "I`m sorry."

For a doctor I accepted more from him, but again he deals with death everyday right? Boone didn't except this, he started to go after him, but with Sayid right there. He didn't get that far. Most of the people back away, in case of a fight. But Sayid pushes Bonne back, and he nothing else happens. I see a blonde walk up to Boone, and I`m guessing that's his sister he told me about yesterday. So I walk to my tent while everybody else does the same.

I go inside, and get a drink of my water. I realize after I get my drink, I only have half a bottle left. Not really to concern about I put back down. I also want Jack to know, and found out where I can get some more. So I walk back out of my tent, and start to look around for Jack. I spot him standing between Charlie, and Hurley near the medical supplies tent. I start to walk over, and when Charlie spots me he quickly hides something then whispers to Jack, and they all turn around. I told myself not to answer what they are doing, and just ask Jack about the water.

"Hey Jack, I was wondering," I started. "Where can I get more water? I`m almost out." I ask him. Charlie, and Hurley have wide eyes as they both look at Jack. I raised one of my eyebrows of confusion.

"Well we haven`t found any fresh water yet," He says firmly. "But I`ll let everybody know when we do. So just drink it when you need it okay?"

"Okay." I replied

I start to walk away and go to see if there was any food around since I haven`t had anything to eat yet. I look at watch and noticed its only 9:30. I started to walk towards Locke, but that's when I notice Boone coming towards me out of the corner of my eye. I turn sideways, and smile at him when he approaches me.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize about earlier," he starts to say. "But also thank you for concerning about me as well." He tells me. Then out of nowhere he pulls out and apple, and hands it to me. I take and say.

"Thanks for the apple, and your welcome," I tell him. "It was very brave of you for trying to save her, and you know that Jack tried his best as well." I assured him.

"I know, but it`s embarrassing too me," Boone said. "Concerning I`m a life guard." He still looks a bit angry. I wonder if at Jack, or now that I know about what he did before this. At himself.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up like that. It`s not your fault. Okay?" I said.

"Yeah, okay," he sighs. "Next time though I`m not going to fail again."

He looks serious, then he tells me that he`s going to be right back. I nod at him, and I started to eat the apple he gave me. I started to walk the beach again. I`m closer to the jungle this time, instead of the water. I look along the sidelines of the jungle. But when I do it again the third time, I notice someone. Someone who I thought is dead….

_**Yes I did a cliffy. HAHA! But don't worry it`ll be up soon though. Again I am so SORRY about this very late update. Like I said before my computer at home just stop working for me, and I had major writers block this chapter. But don't worry I am back and starting to write again. SO YEAAAAAAAA! I`m happy too. I have a request for all of you, who do you think Madison sees in the jungle she believe is dead. Don't say her mom because I already have plans for her. But I want some of you to be a part of this too. You can either give a response in the reviews, or PM me. I hoped you enjoy this chapter. OH, also if I did any bad grammar or anything else wrong let me know so I can make my writing better. Thanks again for you patients**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Mysteries of the Island **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or its characters. All rights to J.J Abrams and Carlton Cuse **_

_**Episode: The White Rabbit Part 2/Day 6-Mid Day**_

Boone and I were just talking for a while, after the whole accident that happened in the ocean. After he went back to the main part of the beach, I was still on the line where it edges to the jungle. When I saw who I thought to believe was dead. He was just standing between two trees. I couldn't move, I was shock that he was here. But how could he be since he was dead. It was my older brother, David. He died three years ago. He was in the U.S Navy, he went MIA (Missing in Action) when him and some of his other troops went on an island to search for another team. They had never came back to report when they were supposed to. His commanding officer had come to the house one day.

_**(Flashback) **_

My Dad had answered the door, I was on our stairs coming from my room. My mom was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hello, . My name is Capt. Daniel C. Matthews. May I come in?" Captain Matthews said.

"Yea sure, come on in." My dad said, and opening the door wider for him to come in.

Captain Matthews came inside. My Dad led him into the kitchen. I hear my mom offering him a drink. He says no thank you. I`m sitting on the stairs listing in on what their talking about, and figuring out how I know Captain Matthew`s name. I`m thinking, then it hits me. Of course he`s my brothers commanding officer. Why was he hear? I thought.

"I`m sorry to come unnoticed. But I had to come in person." Matthews started.

"Has something happened to David?" My mom asks. She was scared to hear the information. I could hear it in her voice.

"I`m afraid so mam. He and part of his troop went to look for some of more of our soldiers that have been taking captive. When they were supposed to come back on their report, they never did." He continues after a moments of silence. "I`m not saying that he is dead. I`m saying that he is missing in action. Meaning we can`t find him or the other troops." Matthews finished.

I heard my Mom gasp, but my Dad stayed silence. For me, I also stayed silent. I was shock, and scared that my brother was missing. My brother and I were very close, and just the thought of him being missing, I didn`t even want to think about it. Apparently my parents, and Captain Matthews were at the door. I didn`t notice them coming into the hallway. But they had not notice me. My Dad was opening the door for him when I suddenly I got shot up and said.

"Are you sure that his missing? Are you sure that my, brother, is missing, sir?" I ask.

He saw me, and his eyes had widen a little bit. I did not know why he look at me so strangely. Did my brother not talk about me?

"Your brother is fine. I`m sure of it." He told me, then he look back at my parents. "I promise, that I will find David for you." Captain Matthews said. He smiled at me and then opened then opened the door and left.

_**(Present-Day)**_

He was still between the trees. I was still standing at the same place on the beach. I took a breath, and started to walk towards him. But as soon as I took five steps, he turned around and started to walk the other way. I was confused, I thought he would come running towards me and happy to see me. So I start to follow him. When I lose sight of David, I start to pick up my pace. He was waiting for me. When he saw me, he started to walk again.

We kept this up for a little while now. Both of us did not say word to each other. I thought this was a little strange. But I kept up with him anyway. I started to recognize some of the area, and the trees. We walked on for another five minutes. Then he stopped. I saw a lot of familiar things around this area, along with the trees. This is where I left my mother. Everything is still the same, but my Mom was gone. I couldn't see her body anywhere.

I look around the area still on the ground. At first I didn't notice something else was missing. David was gone now. I was confused of where he went. But I was also confused of who, or what had taken my mother. I didn't see any marks on the trees, or tracks on the ground. But I did find my Mom`s bracelet. It was the one that my brother had gotten her before he went to boot camp. I picked it up and put it on my wrist. I look around for some more clues, anything that could help.

It felt like an hour before I started to head back to camp. The sun was setting, by the time I had gotten back. I got to my tent, and I was surprised that no one came to me of where I have been for the past three hours. I started to think of a plan on how to track who ever took my Mom. I have to get her back. But how could I if I didn't see any tracks at all. That what I thought to myself. I will find a way soon. I just have to figure out a plan, and see who will help me as well.

A couple of hours have past when Boone came by my tent. It was dark now.

"Hey, do you want to come and watch the fuselage being burnt down with me?" Boone asked

"Sure, why not." I replied.

I got up from my spot in my tent, and Boone and I started our walk down to the end of the beach. Sawyer, and some other dude were making the fire around the plane already. I felt bad for all the people that were being burned in there. But the decision Jack had made was a good choice, but also a wrong choice. It was good to get rid of the plane, and the bodies. But it was also wrong because, some of them might have been religious about being cremated, just like Sayid was saying.

When the fire had gotten bigger, the pregnant lady. Who I learned her name is Claire, started to read from some books. I couldn't really hear her, but I still stayed there. A little after words I saw Jack walk up to Kate. I wonder where he was. I didn't go bother him though, I just stood next to Boone. Another hour had past, and everybody started to go back to their tents. I did the same thing, after Boone and I said goodnight to each other. That night it was a little harder to go to sleep. Now knowing that my mother might be alive, and that someone, or something had taken her. I was really scared for her. Was she safe? Is she being taken care of? A lot of questions were going through my mind right now. 'I will find you mom,' was the last thing that I said before I went to sleep.

_**So there we have it. Another chapter up and done. What do you guys think? I know it's a bit short, but I`m getting there. If you guys have any ideas for me I`ll try to put them into the story. Also thanks for the reviews, and reading it again. That you have notice I PM some of you saying that I changed it up a bit too. What do you guys think of the whole change up thing? Thanks again for reading my story. The next chapter should be up soon! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Figuring out a Plan; part 2 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or its characters. All rights to J.J Abrams and Carlton Cuse**_

_** Episode: House of the Rising Sun: Day 7 **_

The next morning I woken up to sounds of the waves. I don't know why they woke me up today, I`m kind of use to them. I got up and had gotten dressed. I put on my watch on my right wrist, and saw it was only close to 8:30. I saw my mother`s bracelet was still on my left wrist. I step out my tent, and saw Jack and Kate talking/arguing at each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I saw that Boone and Shannon were arguing again, probably something stupid though.

I saw Walt playing with his dog Vincent. I thought it was cool to have dog around here. I started to walk around the beach. I heard Charlie talking to Jack, and Kate now. Something about going to get us some more fresh water. I walk over there, and they were about to walk off.

"Morning, where you guys going?" I ask no one in particular

"Morning," Jack says. "Were just going to get some fresh water for everyone."

"Oh, okay. Do you need any more hands?" I ask.

"Hey, we better get a move on. The hunter is getting antsy." Charlie says to everyone. While he was pointing to Locke.

They walk into the jungle. I was a disappointed that I couldn't go. But I know I can always keep myself busy. I went back to my tent, and found some bananas that were in there. I grab one opened it, and stared to eat it. That's when I notice that the Korean guy, Jin, is his name, started to march over to Michael. I wonder why he was so angry with him. I notice that Michael was near the water, Walt came over to him as well.

Jin was getting closer and closer. Then finally when he had gotten close enough to him. He launched himself at Michael, and started punching him in the face, forcing him into the water. I started to go over there, and other people were following me as well. Everybody was just watching. But then, Sayid, then the southern guy, everybody called him Sawyer, came over. Sawyer was pulling Jin off Michael, and after Sawyer did that, Sayid helped Michael up.

"What is going on here?" Sawyer ask Michael

"I…I was just talking to my boy, and he just came rushing at me. Then started to punch me in my face. Right in front of my son." Michael told Sayid.

Jin was trying to get out of Sayid grasp, and he was yelling something in Korean at Michael. Everybody look terrified, and confused. I probably look the same way. The next thing I knew, Sayid was putting on handcuffs onto Jin. Then he connects the other part of the handcuff to one of the plane parts.

After all the commotion dies down a little, I go back to my tent. I`m still thinking about both my mother, and brother. Is my mother okay? How is my brother on thin island? My mind is scrambling with all these questions. While I`m just sitting here I think of a plan to go see my mother, and I know I can`t just go out in the jungle alone. We don't even know what is out there. I can`t just go walking in the jungle alone, and without a distant plan. Who would even go with me, I`m known as the new girl, the youngest on the beach. The youngest besides Walt of course.

"Hey" A familiar voice said. I look up and see Boone walking towards me.

"Hi Boone." I reply back, while he sits down next to me.

"Well that was a wakeup call. With the Jin and Michael situation don't you think?" Boone ask.

"Yeah it was." I said. Without really paying a tension. I think he notice because seemed concerned.

"Hey what`s the matter, Are you okay? You seem distracted by something." Boone asked.

"What? Yeah I`m fine. I`ve just been thinking a lot." I told him.

"Do you want to talk about it? I`m a good listener." Boone ask.

"I been thinking about my mother lately. You know how the second day you asked me if my parents were on the plane, and I said my mom was with me," I look at him to see if he was going to reply. Hi didn't, so I continue. "Well the day I saw whatever that knocked down the trees. We didn't just get separated. My Mom was injured, and injured very badly. When I told her about it, she told me to run. I didn't want to. I had no other choice but to. She…she made me." I had to stop. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

We just sat there in silent. I think he was trying to think what he was going to say. We only knew each other for only for about seven days now. I don't even know if I even have actual feelings for him. At least not yet. After a few moments he broke the silence.

"I`m sorry. I didn't think about that way." Boone said scooting a little over to me.

"It`s okay. I just, kind of feel bad for leaving her. You know.' I replied back.

I let him scoot more closely to me. When I felt his body next to mine, he let me lay my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a little longer, just looking at the ocean. The next thing I knew it was already mid-day by having a little glance of the sun peeking in through my homemade door. Somehow I was in my tent. I didn't know how I got in here.

When I emerged Jin was unchained from the plane wreck edge, and Sun was taking care of his wrist. I look down towards the beach where I find Boone talking to Shannon for once, and actually yelling like they always were. They look like they were scrambling, and looking for something though. I`ll have to ask Boone and see if he put me in my tent, when he isn't busy.

Instead of doing anything else today, and it was already getting late as it was. I decided to crawl back into my tent and go back to sleep. But I know I`ll have to think of a plan to go and see my mother, and if she`s still in one piece, (I don't want to think that way) and bury her. But who will come out and help me. Before I could think of anything else. My eyes felt heavy, and I let them shut. I was out.

The next morning it was more settling, no fights, nobody going at each other`s throats, and nobody fighting for water. I was looking around the beach and notice some of the people I met the other day were missing. I didn't know what happened to them. That's what confused me. I didn't even see Jack, Charlie, or even Locke. Well Locke was never around. I look around for Boone, and I saw him talking to Shannon. As usual they were arguing, I don't know what about. But with those two arguing all the time is getting on everyone nerves.

Boone finally gave up, before standing up all the way he grab his bag, and started his way over to me. He had a small smile on his lips. But I can still see the annoyance clear on his face. I wouldn't blame him. I was annoyed too. When he reached me, Boone put down his bag.

Hey, good morning," He gave me a hug, I kind of flinched. Hopefully he didn't notice it. "I hope you didn't mind me putting you in your tent last night? You fell asleep on my lap."

"No, not at all. Thank you for that, I would have probably had a neck cramp.

What`s up with the bag? I asked him.

"Oh, I was just told that the caves that Jack found are finally secured, and he said that we can move in or not." He said to me. "I was wondering, if you would like to join me, well us?"

"I….I really need to think about this Boone. What if there`s rescue and we miss it. I really just need some time to think about this." I told him. He look a little disappointed, but pushed it aside quickly.

"Alright, I`ll come back later and see if you changed your mind." Boone said.

He picked up his bag, and walk towards the jungle and disappeared. I didn't know what to do. Should I go into to the jungle with Boone, and everyone else that did? Or stay on the beach, wait and hope for rescue. I was so confused of what to decide. I sat down outside my tent, and started to eat a mango that I grab from my tent. At this point wasn't really hungry. I had to distract myself from something though right? I was still deciding if I wanted to go to the caves, in the back of my mind.

_**I am soooooo sorry this took me so long to write. I had some of it written, but then I realized it was too short for you guys. So I tried to write a little more to this chapter, then I had writers block. Which really sucks, because I knew was going to be a long period of time for you guys to wait, and read the next chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Next time it won`t take so long. But I can`t promise anything since school will be starting again**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Moving in**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights to J.J. Abrams and Carlton Cuse**_

_**Authors Note:**__** I am so sorry that this is up very late than usual. Like I said before, school was starting and I had tons of homework to do on the second week, along with work. So I had no time at all. But here it is, chapter six is up I hope you enjoy **_

_**Episode: The Moth/ Day 8**_

So I finally decide to ask around, and get other people's opinions and see if it's a good idea to move into the caves. The few people I have ask are, a guy name Scott and he said that if it were him he would stay on the beach and wait for rescue. I did not want that answer. So I ask some other people that I don't know yet, and of course they all say the same thing. I walk over to Sawyer`s tent and ask him. I know a lot of people say he`s an ass. But so far he hasn`t done anything to meant to me. Yet.

"Hey, Sawyer. I have a question for you?" I asked

"Well you already ask." He said.

Well that proves my point. "I was asking if you think I should move into the caves, and if it's a good idea?" I told him.

"Well if it were me I would stay here and wait for rescue. Now if you don't mind I would like to find out what Lenny did wrong in this book." He told me.

"You want to know something," I begin. "Everybody says you're an ass, and that you should go to hell. I try to stand up for you and here you are being an ass to me. Find be an ass I was only asking. Oh and by the way he killed the lady, after killing the puppy." That felt good. I thought while walking away.

"Damn it, alright fine you want my opinion. I would stay on the beach and wait till there is rescue. I already told you this. I know you love the water stealer, so if you want to move in with him go ahead, and get stranded on this damn island."

I was going to ask him how he knew I like Boone, but he was mad I ruined his book and was walking off towards the ocean. I`m on my way over to talk to Rose who I just met a couple days ago, but I can already hear her telling me, it`s your choice honey. So I don't bother her. I walk over and start to gather my belongings and head to the caves. Boone came back late last night and told me how to get there just in case I change my mind. I`m thankful he did come back. Or I would have gotten lost.

I start on the path he told me to take to get to the caves, when all of the sudden Charlie runs into me. She looks panicked and trying to look for someone on the beach. Then she sees Michael and runs over to him. I can`t tell what she is telling him. But I do see the word "what" coming from Michael`s mouth. Then he starts running to the caves with Charlie, Steve, Scott, and Walt, who is dragging Vincent along with him.

"Hey!" I shout. "What`s wrong?"

They don`t answer me. So I start to run with them. I was worried something happen at the caves. We get there, and it looks like something happened to the cave. I never been here before, but it looks like everyone who is here, is digging at the fallen rocks. I see Boone second in line passing back heavy rocks, to Hurley. Then so on and so on. He finally sees me and comes over. He smiles at me, but I see the worry look on his face still.

"Hey, you came. Bad timing though." Boone said.

"What happen, and why is everyone digging?" I ask.

"Don`t worry. There was a cave in. Jack is trap in there." I gasp. "He`s fine were trying everything right now to get him out. You can help if you want?"

I tell his yes, and set my things down near a rock, and get in line right behind Hurley and start to pass the rocks back to another guy. I might not be strong, but I am strong enough to pick up heavy rocks. We`ve been going at this for what seems like a good two hours. We only made a dent. As soon more rocks fall Michael tells us to stop.

"Stop stop, alright we need to figure out who can squeeze into this hole and get water to Jack before he dehydrates."

"I probably can." I say.

He looks at me and nods his head. "Alright, all you have to do."

"NO." I look behind me and it`s Boone. "She is not going in there. Do you know anything about caves?" He asks.

"A little, I use to go into caves with my dad when I was little. Either than that no." I told him.

"No, she is not going in there." He tells Michael.

"Hey! I think I have a word in this. Jack needs water. DO you see anybody else small enough to fit in that whole?" I ask him.

"I can!" Everybody turns there head towards the voice and it`s Charlie.

"I can do it." He comes over to look at the whole. "Oh yeah, I can fit, same size as her, and I have more experience with caves than she does."

"Great, excellent. Alright all you have to is to crawl into this whole and give the water to Jack." Michael says.

"Crawl through whole and give water to Jack. Got it." Charlie repeats.

"Good luck. Also try not to nudge any of the rocks in there, or it might collapse more." He insured Charlie.

Charlie takes a dip breath, and crouches down, then starts to crawl into the whole. I`m about to walk away when the rocks start rumbling and bits of dirt start falling. Michael and everyone else is looking in from the entrance

"Charlie? Charlie move! Charlie?" Michael shouts.

Charlie starts to crawl as fast as he can. The tunnel collapses. Everyone is just standing around trying to think of a plan when Kate runs in here looking panicked

"I say we try again. We have to" Hurley says

"We can't just leave them." Boone said

"I agree." I say

"If we don't move, they're going to run out of air." Hurley says and some people gasp like they don't know anything.

"Would all of you stop talking, I'm trying to think." Michael shouts.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Kate asks.

"Kate." Michael says finally noticing Kate.

"Where is he? Where's Jack?" Kate asks again. Nobody says anything. Then Hurley says.

"He's in there." Hurley tells her

"Does anyone know if he's alive?" Kate shouts.

"We don't know. Charlie went in there through a tunnel that we dug, but it collapsed, before we heard anything from him." He informed her.

"Why is nobody digging?" Kate starts to dig everyone follows her option.

Once again it seems like hours that we`ve been digging, and we haven`t made a single hole. I take break and grab some water. I hear something, and I look to see a bump is coming from the ground. I shake it off, thinking I`ve been in the sun to long. I see it again, then a hand pops out, and I see Charlie climbing out along with Jack right behind him.

"Hey, hey guys!" Everyone stops digging. "I see them there over here, there out." I shout

Everyone stops digging and runs over to what I see. Everyone goes over to Charlie and pats or hugs him, and doing the same thing to Jack. I also give Charlie a hug, but I see he looks a little shaken up. I shrug it off thinking it might just be because he almost died in that tunnel collapsed But Hurley doesn`t

"Dude, you feeling okay? You look a little..." Hurley starts, Jack cuts him off.

"He`s fine, he just has the flu." Jack says.

I walk over to my things were and grab them and about to find a spot to settle in at, when Boone comes over and takes me over to where he is sleeping at. I am still mad at him for not letting me go into the cave and saving Jack, so I don`t know why I am letting him drag me over here.

"I`m still mad at you." I tell him.

"I figured. Look I`m sorry okay. I just didn`t want anything happen to you." He tells me.

"I know, but I think I can make my own decisions on my own. I could have helped." I said.

"Alright I`m sorry. I`ll let you make your own decisions okay. Just don`t make stupid ones like crawling through a hole okay?" He laughs.

"Okay."

He gives me a hug, and asks me if I want to stay with him or stay in my own tent. I decide to stay with him. So I put my things away, and follow him to wash up. He leaves me alone to do so, and I while I am doing that. I start to think for a while. I think about my mother again. I have to figure a plan out to see if she was alright. I know she might be dead, but at least I could give her a propel barrel. After I wash up and get dressed, I go back over to the tent and lay down. I am exhausted from today. I notice Boone is not in here. I don`t know what time it is, but as soon as I lay down I fall asleep. Putting the day behind me.


End file.
